Dharma
|artist = & |year = 2016 |dlc = Classic May 9, 2018 (NOW) October 20, 2018 (JDU) Fight Version April 12, 2018 (NOW) October 20, 2018 (JDU) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Fight Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Fight Version) |alt = Fight Version |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Hard (Fight Version) |effort = Intense (Classic) Intense (Fight Version) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Fight Version) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Fight Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to (Classic) / (Fight Version) |gc = to (Classic) / (Fight Version) |lc = (Classic) (Fight Version) |pictos = 124 (Classic) 107 (Fight Version) |nowc = Dharma (Classic) DharmaALT (Fight Version) |audio = |perf = Classic Kyf Ekaméhttps://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=8m30s Fight Version Isaiah Rashaad (P2)https://youtu.be/L9on8KGpJkU?t=90 }}Headhunterz & KSHMR tarafından "Dharma", , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı bir Hint yogi olarak giyinmiş gibi görünüyor. Vücudunda çeşitli renkli kıyafetler, bilezikler, halhallar ve kolyeler ile yeşil boynuzlu başlıklar vardır. Yeşil bir pelerini gösteriyor. Siyah cildi var. Renkli uçları olan dreadlock'ları var gibi görünüyor.Koreografinin bir noktasında, tüm kıyafetleri gün batımı-turuncu. Fight Versiyonu P1 P1, kırmızı bir kayışı olan kırmızı bir sunhat giyiyor ve üst kısmında bir açıklık var çünkü o bir erkek topuz (siyah saçlı). yeşil kollu ve etrafındaki yeşil kayışı ve alt kısmında farklı renkli püsküllü siyah yelekleri olan kırmızı bir tangzhuang takımını giyer.Ayakkabıları siyah. P2 P2 renkleri ayıran pembe şeritli mavi ve siyah bir elbise giyiyor. Pembe ve yeşil bileklik var. Ayrıca siyah yüksek çoraplı siyah ayakkabılar ve her iki bacağı sarılı bir mavi kurdele giyiyor. Dharmaalt coach 1.png|P1 Dharmaalt coach 2.png|P2 Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan, mandala adı verilen canlı renkli şekillere benzeyen daire desenleri ile, spiral bir arka plan gibi görünmektedir. Farklı renklerde çeşitlilik gösterebilir. Fight Versiyonu Arka plan bazı dağların üstünde yer alır. Dansçılar, bir horoz basılmış gibi görünen bir altın dairesel yüzen platform üzerinde duruyor gibi görünüyor, daha sonra şarkının bazı bölümlerinde Yin Yang sembolü olarak değişir. Rutin boyunca, nesneler Çin kültürüne benzemektedir. Başlangıçta Çin mimarisi bir çim platformunda yüzer. Bir şelale ve bazı ağaçlar görülebilir. Bir kere platforma bağlı üç köprü vardı, ama üçü de patladı. Bir yaprak izi bırakan rüzgar, dansçıların etrafında dolaşıyor. Ardından, platformun bulutlara doğru daha yukarı kaydığı görüldüğü ve daha fazla yüzen mimarinin gösterildiği gibi, eski bir saray ortaya çıkar. Yaprakların izi sarayın kapısına uçar. Sarayın üzerinde hafifçe soluk bir gökkuşağı da görülebilir. Buna benzer bir saray, ona sadece platformun ön kısımlarını gösterdiği ve bunun altın rengi olduğu platform tavaları olarak gösteriliyor. Altın ışınları da arkasında parlıyor. Daha sonra, EDM bölümünde, 2B neon mimarilerinin görülebileceği mavi tonlarında düz bir gökyüzüne giderler. Işık ve ışınların parıltıları düz gökyüzüne doğru ilerler. İki bölüm halinde, arka plan günbatımında ayarlanır, çünkü güneş bir ağaç dalı ve bulutlar ile gün batımı turuncu renkte görülür. Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Squat ve iki koluyla yere yumruk at. Gold Moves 3: Biraz çömelerken ellerinizi birlikte vurun. Bu rutinin son hamlesi. Dharma_gm_1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 Dharma_gm_1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game Dharma_gm_2.png|Gold Move 3 Dharma_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Fight Versiyonu Fight Versiyonu rutininde 3 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1 ve 3: Sağ ayağınızı sol dizinize koyun ve sağ bacağınızı alın. Gold Moves 2: Bu, aşağıdaki sırayla gerçekleşen bir Dalga Altın Taşıdır: *P2: P1'e karşı, sol kolunuzu önünüzde tutun ve sağ elinizle sağ ayağınızı alın. *P1: P2'ye bakacak olursanız, sol kolunuzu midenizden tutun ve sağ kolunuzu hafif bir eğri ile başınızın üzerinde tutun. DharmaALT_GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 DharmaALT_GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) DharmaALT_GM 3.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Dharmaalt_gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 in-game Dharmaalt_gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlist: Classic *Fitness *World *Solo *Electro *Electro Beats * *Masquerade Parade *Easy Peasy Party *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Fight Version *Duet *Eastern Inspirations *All Songs A-E Trivia *'' , Pon de Replay, Don’t You Worry Child ve Get Low durumlarından sonra siyah tenli bir dansçıya sahip olan dördüncü rutindir. * , Blue (Da Ba Dee) ile birlikte oyunlarının Ubisoft’un Gamescom 2017 fragmanında gösterildi. Galeri Game Files Dharma cover generic.jpg| '' Dharmaalt cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Fight Version) Dharma Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Classic) DharmaALT Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (Fight Version) Dharma_AlbumBKG.png| album background (7th-gen/Classic) DharmaALT_AlbumBKG.png| album background (7th-gen/Fight Version) dharma_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (8th-gen/Classic) dharmaalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (8th-gen/Fight Version) Dharma_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Dhrama1024.png| cover (Classic) DharmaALT_BC.jpg| (Fight Version) Dharma p1 ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Dharmaalt p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Fight Version) Dharma_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) DharmaALT_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Fight Version) In-Game Screenshots dharma menu.png|'' '' on the menu dharma load.png| loading screen (Classic) dharma coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) DharmaAltMenu.png|Fight Version on the menu Dharmaalt_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Fight Version) Dharmaalt_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Fight Version) Dharma_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Dharma_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Dharma_jdnow_score.png| scording screen (Classic) Dharmaalt_jdnow_menu.png|Fight Version on the menu Dharmaalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Fight Version) Dharmaalt_jdnow_score.png| scording screen (Fight Version) Dharma_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Dharma_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Dharma_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Dharmaalt_jd2019_menu.png|Fight Version on the menu Dharmaalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Figth Version) Dharmaalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Fight Version) Promotional Images DHARMA_300578.jpg|Gameplay dharmaalt gameplay.png|Gameplay (Fight Version) Behind the Scenes 23c89152417055.599ef9c3921e8.jpg|Concept art 1 JustDance_LQBG_Dharma.jpg|Concept art 2 Others Dharma thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK—Classic) Dharmaalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK—Fight Version) Dharma thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US—Classic) Dharmaalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US—Fight Version) Dharma_FightVersion_BACKGROUND.png|Background (Fight Version) Videos Official Music Video Headhunterz & KSHMR - Dharma Dharma (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Dharma - Gameplay Teaser (US) Dharma - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Dharma (Fight Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Dharma (Fight Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2018 Dharma Dharma - Just Dance 2019 Dharma - Just Dance Now 'Fight Version' Just Dance 2018 - Dharma ( Alternative ) - 5 Stars ( Mega Stars ) Dharma (Fight Version) - Just Dance Now Dharma (Fight Version) - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Dharma pt-br:Dharma en:Dharma Kategori:2010s Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:Hint Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Erkekli Düetler Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Kyf Ekamé